


Солнечные дни в Мияги (и не только)

by Kristegg



Series: Солнечные дни в Мияги (и не только) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristegg/pseuds/Kristegg
Summary: О солнечных днях, дружбе, семье и любви.





	

В понедельник рождается Кей. 

Акитеру верит, что всё хорошее случается тоже — в понедельник.

По понедельникам мама готовит онигири и сладкий омлет, треплет его по макушке, качает на руках брата и, стоя в солнечном свете посреди кухни, будто рассыпается на миллион таких же лучиков, пока напевает колыбельную. Отец приходит домой под вечер и целует их поочерёдно — в обе щёки и подставленные носы. Забирает Кея к себе на плечо, гладит ладонью по спине, и Акитеру тоже гладит, забираясь к отцу на колени: по маленьким ладошкам, пухлым щекам и мягким волосам, светлее, чем у него.

В понедельник Кей дёргает его за рукав, привлекая к себе внимание, заглядывает в глаза и просит — почему-то шёпотом: 

— Брат, расскажи о динозаврах.

Акитеру теряется. О динозаврах? Таких больших, с шипами, длинными шеями? Из мультика «Земля до начала времён», что недавно крутили по телевизору? Не о машинках? 

Кей доверчиво сжимает в ладони ткань кофты, смотрит совершенно серьёзно и требовательно, и Акитеру выдаёт первое, что приходит на ум: 

— Через неделю, ладно? 

Через неделю после школы Акитеру забирает Кея из детского сада, присаживается на корточки, чтобы поправить ему воротник футболки. Протягивает ладонь с маленькой фигуркой бронтозавра и улыбается.

— Мы идём в музей, — говорит он. 

Акитеру готовится к походу всё это время: читает книги, листает энциклопедию Кея, рассматривая вместе с ним цветные картинки; гордо выпячивает грудь, когда мама мимоходом шутливо сетует, что воспитанием занимается не она, а её сын; заучивает сложные названия и просит родителей доверить ему это большое мероприятие. И, конечно, всё путает, стоим им войти в здание, полное прохлады, сумерек и словно оживших рептилий. 

— А это — ставрикозавр.

— Это — эрреразавр, — внимательно прочитывает Кей в информационной брошюре. — Они близкородственны, но этот более крупный. — Он вытягивает руку вверх, смотрит в другую сторону на динозавра. — Видишь? 

Акитеру видит: внимательный изучающий взгляд, приоткрытый в улыбке рот, нетерпеливое перешагивание на месте, когда хочется прикоснуться и погладить шершавые чешуйки или сухую кожу созданий, вымерших миллионы лет назад.

В понедельник Кей просит научить его играть в волейбол. 

В понедельник он приводит в гости друга и густо краснеет, когда мама подмигивает и просит Тадаши позаботиться о её сыне. 

В понедельник отец возвращается из командировки и по дороге домой покупает дынное и клубничное мороженое. Они все вместе просто сидят на крыльце во внутреннем дворе в полном молчании, и Акитеру чувствует, как Кей приваливается к нему плечом, радостно вздыхая.

В понедельник, в конце концов, Карасуно побеждает в матче с Шираторизавой, и дома Кей протягивает Акитеру больную ладонь. 

— Мне не справиться с перевязкой, — произносит он спокойно. 

Морщится, когда пальцы осторожно касаются бинтов, поджимает губы. Акитеру смотрит на Кея и не думает об упущенном времени, изменившем их обоих, о других днях недели или ошибках, приносящих опыт. 

Он думает о клубничном мороженом, фигурке бронтозавтра на полке — первой в коллекции Кея, о правильных словах и понедельниках. 

И говорит:

— Я тобой очень горжусь, брат. 

Кей только недовольно отворачивается.

Уши у него горят.

***

Во вторник мама уезжает по делам. Во вторник сквозь плотные тучи, будто непослушные пряди из-под ободка, выбиваются солнечные лучи, и они с Нацу остаются наедине со множеством проблем: с тенями в углах, холодной едой, скучными программами по телевизору и тренировкой, которую Шоё никак не может пропустить.

— Но ведь сейчас каникулы, — замечает Нацу, забираясь на багажник велосипеда и обнимая Шоё за талию. — Я не хочу в школу.

— А поиграть в волейбол?

Нацу отрицательно качает головой, бодая бок рыжей макушкой, и Шоё треплет её ладонью по пушистым волосам, обещая что-нибудь придумать.

Но придумывать не нужно. 

Шоё кланяется низко, объясняя Дайчи-сану, что не мог оставить сестру одну (та кричит из-за спины, что мог, — она не маленькая!), и широко ухмыляется, когда Кагеяма переводит на него растерянный взгляд, стоит Нацу подойти вплотную и подать ему мяч. «Что я должен делать? У тебя есть сестра? Как это работает? Я не умею», — и Шоё едва не давится воздухом от смеха, сгибаясь пополам. 

Во вторник Шоё чувствует странное тепло в груди, такое же лёгкое, как воронье перо, и светлое, как лето.

Лето, думает Шоё, отрабатывая подачу, — это чуть более яркие веснушки на лице Ямагучи. 

Ещё лето — это их с сестрой выгоревшие на солнце волосы, — мелькает в голове, когда тренер разделяет их на две команды, а Нацу громко даёт свисток.

Лето — это клубы дорожной пыли, пока они с Кагеямой бегут к школе наперегонки, сезон дождей в июле, уборка классов и бесконечное переписывание тестов, тренировочные лагери, духота, запах пота. 

Когда Кагеяма даёт ему пас и Шоё вбивает мяч по другую сторону сетки, он думает, что лето теперь — это ещё и тёплое чувство внутри, незнакомое и дискомфортное. 

Когда они заканчивают отрабатывать свою быструю, Шоё довольно оборачивается через плечо на притихшую команду да так и замирает с отвисшей челюстью. 

Во вторник Нацу переворачивает его мир с ног на голову, превращая мужскую волейбольную команду в своих кукол.

— Ещё заколку! — говорит она, требовательно протягивая ладонь в сторону.

Шоё не знает, что поражает его больше: Нацу, которая вместе с Ноей-семпаем заплетает Асахи-сану косы в две руки, или Сугавара-сан с десятком мелких хвостиков на голове. 

— Твоя сестра — луч света в моей тёмной одинокой жизни, — делится сокровенным Танака-семпай, прижимая ладонь к сердцу, а второй придерживая у уха сорванный на улице цветок. — Так замечательно, что у Ячи и Киёко-сан оказалось с собой столько нужных вещей.

— Но было бы здорово, если бы твоя мама скорее вернулась домой, — добавляет Дайчи-сан из-за плеча. На его волосах множеством страз красуется тонкий обруч, и Шоё требуется вся его сила воли, чтобы не улыбнуться. 

Кагеяме, фыркнувшему при виде капитана, везёт меньше. 

Дайчи-сан прикрывает глаза, хлопает его несколько раз по плечу и дружелюбно произносит:

— Твоя очередь.

Во вторник Шоё смеётся от души до слёз, глядя на хмурящего брови Кагеяму с двумя хвостиками, перетянутыми резинками-звёздочками, и растерянного Цукишиму с розовым бантиком в волосах, фотографирует их обоих на телефон и едва уносит ноги.

Кагеяма обещает, что прикончит его. Цукишима — что его труп никогда не найдут.

— Не сегодня! — кричит Шоё через плечо, не останавливаясь.

Не во вторник.

***

В среду Киндаичи говорит:

— Ивайзуми-сан, должно быть, был суровым парнем в средней школе.

В среду Киндаичи подбрасывает в руке мяч и продолжает:

— Я сегодня у него на лице над бровью заметил шрам. Такой обычно получают в драках. Верно, Ойкава-сан? Вы вроде дружите с детства?

Ойкава открывает глаза, сидя на полу и прижимаясь спиной к прохладной стене. Без колебаний отыскивает маячащую в стороне спину Ивайзуми, разговаривающего с Ханамаки, и кивает — самому себе.

Они были знакомы, без преувеличений, всю жизнь. Не было точек отсчёта, думает Ойкава, глядя, как Ивайзуми подбрасывает мяч в воздух и красиво, мощно по нему бьёт. Не было детского сада, начальной или средней школы, вопросов «когда вы познакомились?». Они просто родились — чуть раньше и чуть позже — и уже знали друг друга как облупленных. 

Их вкусы, привычки и предпочтения. 

(— Ну Ива-чан! Тебе что, жалко для меня молочных коржиков?!

— Утром — сколько угодно. Будешь жрать их ночью — потолстеешь. Кому нужен толстый капитан?

— Жестоко!)

Их шрамы, взлёты и падения.

(У Ойкавы — тонкая линия под правым коленом, едва заметные точки повыше щиколотки и у позвоночника.

У Ивайзуми — обесцвеченная полоска кожи на локте да два шрама, о которых скорее догадаешься, чем увидишь: над бровью и в уголке верхней губы.)

Их прошлое, настоящее и будущее. 

(Они, конечно, никогда не сговаривались, просто так выходило: всегда вместе во всех константах.)

Ойкава поднимается с места, ведёт ладонью по затылку, улыбаясь. 

Ему кажется, что тогда тоже была среда. А возможно, любой другой день недели, какая, впрочем, разница. 

Его окружили ребята постарше, собираясь отнять мяч — новый, подаренный отцом, своими полосками напоминавший небо, облака и солнце. И Ойкава скорее бы умер, чем добровольно расстался со своей мечтой и ощущением каучука в ладонях. 

Только он был один, потому что с Ивой-чаном они в тот день крепко рассорились. Но вся правда заключалась в том, что Ойкава, на самом деле, никогда не был один.

Ивайзуми словно вырос перед ним, стоило только сморгнуть выступившие злые слёзы и прижать к груди задетую руку. И он был очень, очень зол. Ойкава его таким никогда не видел: спокойный, будто расслабленный, сжавший кулаки так, что побелели костяшки, Ива-чан по-настоящему пугал. 

Потому что был готов драться за него и за его мечту до конца.

Когда брошенный кем-то камень задел лицо Ивайзуми, крови хлынуло достаточно, и у Ойкавы внутри что-то дёрнулось и оборвалось. Мама рассказывала, что он плакал весь оставшийся день: не из-за боли или обиды — из-за страха за Ивайзуми. И совсем забыл про мяч, просто прижимал ладонь к кровоточащей ранке и смотрел, как бинт наливался алым.

Ивайзуми же первым делом спросил, цели ли его пальцы.

Ойкава тепло улыбается нахлынувшим воспоминаниям. Встряхивает волосами, упирается ладонями в бока и самодовольно произносит:

— Ива-чан был ужасный хулиган. Всех бил, никому не давал спуску. Но мне удалось его приструнить и привить ему хорошие мане…

Договорить Ойкава не успевает, получая мячом по голове.

— Я из-за тебя чуть язык не прикусил! — восклицает он, бросая недовольный взгляд в сторону.

Ивайзуми по-доброму усмехается, демонстративно подкидывая в ладони ещё один мяч.

— Меньше чепухи болтать будешь, — говорит он, подходя вплотную. 

В среду они сидят после тренировки на ступенях спортзала, солнце садится за крышу соседнего корпуса, и Ойкава слушает, какие тактики они могут попробовать ещё. 

А потом Ивайзуми замолкает. 

— Наше последнее лето, — замечает он, тепло прижимаясь плечом к плечу.

Ойкава молча поворачивает голову, рассматривая лицо Ивайзуми. Задерживает взгляд на маленьком шраме над бровью и тянется вперёд. Улыбается сквозь поцелуй чужому удивлению, не прерывая прикосновения губ к коже, помнящей твёрдость камня. Он замирает, вслушиваясь в тишину и медленно считая про себя до десяти. И только после отстраняется.

— Не последнее, — обещает Ойкава в среду.

***

В четверг Бокуто валится на спину всем своим весом, закидывает руки на плечи и тянет совершенно несчастным голосом:

— Бро-о-о, меня можешь спасти только ты! Ты и кофе. Кофе, сваренный тобой со всей любовью!

— Не подмазывайся к моему кофе, чёртова сова, — бросает Куроо, глядя, как плотная пенка поднимается в джезве выше. — Эй! И к моим пирожным тоже! Бокуто!

В четверг они завтракают на скорую руку, по-братски разделяя еду и напиток, каждое утро оживляющий добрую половину человечества. В спешке переодеваются, путая джинсы и футболки-рубашки друг друга, ныряют в метро, где Бокуто благосклонно делится одним наушником, и переводят дух только у дверей университета. 

— Отличного дня! — искренне желает Бокуто, подставляя кулак, по которому Куроо ударяет почти не глядя. Смотреть на его воодушевлённое лицо, широкую улыбку и блестящие азартом глаза — определённо лучшая часть утра.

— Порви их всех, — усмехается Куроо.

В четверг у него два практикума и три лекции, пять заказов, которые нужно отвезти по работе, с десяток СМС скучающему на парах Бокуто и пятнадцатиминутный разговор с Кенмой. 

— Ты меня не слушаешь, — прижимая телефон к уху плечом и доставая из бумажника деньги, замечает Куроо, шёпотом бросая милой баристе: «Мокко, с собой». 

— Слушаю, — привычно отзывается Кенма по ту сторону связи.

— Нет.

— Да.

Куроо выходит из кафе, делает первый глоток кофе и довольно щурится на осеннее солнце, мерцающее в ветвях покрасневших клёнов. Токио двигается в своём обычном ритме и звучит песнями, гудками машин, стуком колёс проезжающих поездов. Не обращает внимания на время года или суток, но в ясную погоду каждой поверхностью отражает высокое голубое небо. И каждый день продолжает жить где-то внутри них самих. 

— И всё-таки не слушаешь.

— Ты и Бокуто, — монотонно отвечает Кенма по телефону. — Он съел последний кусок лимонного пирога. Варварски отпил кофе из твоей любимой кружки. Не помыл за собой посуду. Заставил вчера делать домашнее задание по английскому. Если бы ты жил в общежитии, то сегодня вечером тебя из-за него бы выгнали. А завтра исключат из университета, несмотря на то, что вы учитесь на разных факультетах.

— Звучит ужасно, — весело замечает Куроо, шагая по направлению к метро. — Я правда так сказал?

Слышно, как Кенма мягко усмехается под нос, и Куроо почти видит, как тот, наконец, отрывает взгляд от планшета, поднимая глаза.

— В общих чертах.

Куроо довольно хмыкает в трубку, переходя Аракаву. С окончания школы прошло два года, за которые он своими усилиями пробился в Тодай на экономический факультет, Бокуто пригласили туда же по спортивной стипендии. Кенма уехал учиться на Кюсю, а Акааши — в Осаку, изучать медицину. Год разлуки с друзьями пролетел почти незаметно: за чередой бесконечных конспектов и проектов, исстаявших вечеров с курьерскими разъездами и уютными посиделками с Бокуто, иногда так и засыпавшим у Куроо на плече с ручкой в пальцах.

Но всё же — Куроо бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не скучает.

— Какая погода сегодня в Фукуоке? — спрашивает он, задирая голову и разглядывая безоблачное небо.

Кенма в трубке молчит какую-то долю секунды, а потом отвечает, очень тихо и спокойно: 

— Солнечно. 

В четверг Куроо возвращается домой поздно: перехватывает поудобнее сумку с продуктами, два раза поворачивает ключ в замке, набирая последнее текстовое сообщение за сегодня, и чувствует запах тушёного мяса. 

— Да ладно?! Ты расщедрился на готовку? — кричит Куроо, снимая в коридоре обувь и проходя в комнату, служащую им и гостиной, и кабинетом, и спальней. 

На пороге он замирает, забывая, что хотел добавить, и просто хмыкает, устало ероша волосы. Бокуто, вытянувшись на диване, спит, неуклюже обняв большую подушку в виде кошачьей морды. Глубокие тени под глазами да непривычно закрывающая лоб чёлка выдают в нём хоть что-то похожее на живого человека, а не бесконечный заряд энергии. 

Куроо осторожно присаживается рядом, отнимает прижатый к груди второй рукой планшет, на котором всё ещё работает скайп. На экране высвечена часть светлой комнаты, застеленной кровати, окна и заспанный Акааши с лежащим на его груди мопсом. 

— Кажется, я уснул, — говорит он вместо приветствия, закрывает лицо ладонями и с силой трёт. 

— Привет, — улыбается Куроо, а после немного поворачивает планшет. — Совень тоже отрубилась. 

Куроо никогда не лезет в чужие отношения: не даёт им названий, не пытается вникнуть — ни в четверг, ни в другие дни. Ему достаточно знать, что у любой дружбы может быть продолжение, а любая связь держится на понимании, надёжности и заботе.

Хотя всё это чушь собачья, думает Куроо. Философия и гуманитарии.

Ему достаточно помнить, какое лицо было у приехавшего посреди недели Акааши, когда Бокуто слёг с сорокаградусной температурой, и как последний за полгода до этого события выбирал для уезжавшего в Осаку Акааши мопса.

Как эти отношения называли окружающие или они сами, Куроо было всё равно. 

— Он старается, — внезапно делится Куроо, опираясь локтями на колени. — Даже домашку стал делать, чтобы тебя не загружать. Хотя всё равно бестолку, в голове и в крови один волейбол. — С губ срывается смешок, и Куроо с трудом удерживается от соблазна щёлкнуть Бокуто по носу. — Но я за ним приглядываю.

Куроо смотрит, как Акааши, несколько минут как севший на кровати, медленно и долго выдыхает, глядя себе под ноги, глупо улыбается и кивает:

— Спасибо.

— Скоро увидимся, — говорит Куроо в четверг, пока Бокуто, не просыпаясь, переворачивается на бок, вместо подушки тисками обнимая его за живот. 

До выходных остаётся один день.

***

В пятницу Куроо чертыхается под нос, пока заводит машину и пытается продрать глаза. Кенма не глядя протягивает ему энергетик, пока устанавливает маршрут, и привычным жестом подставляет голову под чужую ладонь, треплющую волосы в знак благодарности.

В пятницу они делают огромный крюк в другой конец города, пробираясь сквозь пробки Токио, слушают, как по радио крутят хиты, устаревшие на пять лет, но все равно подпевают: Куроо женскому вокалу Арианы Гранде, а Кенма — опенингу из «Психопасса». Машину они останавливают у нового многоэтажного дома, и Куроо уже собирается набрать в телефоне номер, как задняя дверца открывается. 

— Не трудись, вы опоздали, — раздается ехидный голос.

— Купил бы себе машину и сам бы ехал через весь город, — огрызается Куроо и, обернувшись, улыбается. — Доброе утро, Мика.

— Доброе, ворчун, — отвечает та, осторожно забираясь на заднее сидение и держась за ладонь Дайшо. — Так и знала, что ты будешь в дурном настроении, поэтому прихватила тебе кофе.

— Твой муж я или он? — возмущается Дайшо, забираясь следом.

— Ты — отец нашего будущего ребенка, так что помолчи и отдай ему термос, Сугуру.

С Кенмой Мика не здоровается вслух, чтобы не отвлекать от телефона, лишь тепло касается тыльной стороной ладони его щеки. Кенма смазанно прижимает ту к своему плечу, не отрывая взгляда от предложенных вариантов маршрута, хмурится и все-таки выбирает.

— Мы готовы? — спрашивает Куроо, сделав несколько жадных глотков из термоса.

— Да. — Кенма кивает головой и всё-таки оборачивается. — Привет, Сугуру. 

По пути к родителям Мики, переехавшим на Кюсю, Дайшо успевает в сотый раз поворчать о долгой дороге и неаккуратном вождении Куроо, за что тот обещает выйти и дать в морду, если человек, не имеющий прав, скажет ещё хотя бы слово. Мика только щёлкает обоих по головам.

— Если хоть кто-нибудь из вас скажет ещё хотя бы слово в адрес друг друга, — передразнивает она Куроо, — я выйду из машины и дойду до родителей пешком. И пусть вам будет стыдно.

— Твоему супругу никогда не бывает стыдно, — парирует Куроо, делая музыку немного громче и отстукивая по рулю ритм. — С младшей школы не было и сейчас не будет.

— Ты ещё детский сад припомни, — раздаётся с заднего сидения голос Дайшо.

Куроо, конечно, припоминает. 

В пятницу Кенма глубоко вдыхает запах океана, доносимый ветром, слушает привычные диалоги, как белый шум, провожает взглядом мелькающие деревья и дома. Солнце светит прямо в глаза, ослепляя, и Кенме хочется то ли скрыться от него, то ли спрятать внутри себя. Вместе с пятницей и предстоящими выходными.

В пятницу родители Мики обнимают их по очереди, говорят, мол, они привезли с собой солнце, провожают в дом, где Кенма пьёт горячий какао и смотрит, как уставшие после рабочей недели и дороги Куроо с Дайшо, присев на диван, клюют носом. Да так и засыпают рядом, прислонившись друг к другу.

— Один другого краше, — шепчет Мика, глядя на них с улыбкой. 

— Мои мальчики, — говорит она в пятницу.

И треплет Кенму по волосам.


End file.
